villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tendon Cobar
Colonel Tendon Cobar is the psychotic High Commander of the Colonial Guard and a major antagonist of Killzone: Liberation. He was the right-hand man of General Armin Metrac and was an extension of his will on the battlefield. He is voiced by Blake Ritson. History Past Cobar was a fierce supporter of Scolar Visari and firmly believed in the superiority of the people of Helghan. He joined the Helghast to fulfill his bloodlust and to serve Helghan, but his passion would get him in trouble. Cobar eventually shot his military instructor, resulting in his being sentenced to execution. Throughout the trial, he showed no remorse for what he’d done, calling the instructor cowardly for trying to stop a large-scale training session because one of the recruits had been badly injured. However, Armin Metrac learned of Cobar’s case and decided that he’d done the right thing after looking over the evidence, ordering the Judge Advocate of the Court-Martial executed instead. This sent a clear message to recruits that the Helghast would not tolerate weakness. Cobar decided that men like Metrac would shape the future of Helghan and completed his training with honors. Metrac invited him to join the Colonial Guard and Cobar quickly agreed, since he would be able to satisfy his desire for carnage on a newfound scale. He would also serve as an advisor to Visari, alongside various other high-ranking Helghast officers. Killzone: Liberation After General Joseph Lente was killed during the Helghast’s invasion of Vekta, Metrac was put in command and Cobar accompanied him. The colonel led the Helghast on Southern Vekta, taking numerous ISA territories and quickly time in made himself infamous by torturing three captive Sedah City council members, before tearing them apart. Cobar also helped Metrac take over the ISA Rahoven base. Soon following this, a dropship carrying General Dwight Stratson, Heff Milcher, Minister of ISA Defense, and Evelyn Batton, a weapons researcher, was shot down and Cobar was ordered to capture them. However Captain Jan Templar was also looking for them and the colonel watched him, before trying to trap him. Afterward, Cobar managed to find and capture the ISA VIPs as well as Rico Velasquez. He found out that Templar was pursuing him and killed Milcher before the captain’s very eyes, threatening to kill more if he kept following him. Cobar had Evelyn and Rico sent to Metrac’s base while keeping Stratson with him. Eventually, Templar found the colonel at a Helghast outpost and Cobar engaged him in his tank. Templar managed to destroy it, badly injuring the colonel, who stated that the ISA had been betrayed once again and the Helghast had the nuclear weapons they’d been after. Templar warned him to stay away, but Cobar prepared to shoot him, only to be gunned down by Stratson. Personality Cobar is extremely vicious, sociopathic, and sadistic, though completely loyal to the Helghast and General Metrac. He lives for destruction and carnage, causing fear in his enemies and soldiers alike. While Cobar is often seen as a random psychopath, he actually possesses a great deal of cunning and his enemies often fail to see this. Cobar has an almost religious devotion to the Helghast’s ideology, completely believing that his people are destined for superiority and sees the great members of the Helghast, such as General Metrac, as proof of this. Abilities Cobar is a competent soldier, able to fight well in melee combat, but he prefers far more destructive weapons. His main choice of weapon is a modified KIT-AN1 all-terrain, walker tank, which is armed with a chain gun, missiles, grenade launchers, and spider mines. Trivia *Cobar appears in a painting seen during the fight against Colonel Mael Radec, along with Radec, Visari, Metrac, and Lente in Killzone 2. *Cobar’s uniform resembles a Nazi SS uniform. *Cobar’s tank is apparently unique in the Helghast as no others are seen in any of the other Killzone games. Navigation Category:Military Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Killzone Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Right-Hand Category:Obsessed Category:Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Leader Category:Supremacists Category:Minion Category:Xenophobes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fanatics Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Deceased